Ainred's Adventures in the world of Toram Online
by Ainred
Summary: Read about Ainred's adventures with the mission to save the world of Toram! Follow his life full of luck and mishaps. A Fanfiction about my character and the game's Main Quest


**I own nothing besides my own original characters and some modification with the game's Main story. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

 **The game toram online and its main characters belongs to Asobimo.**

 _ **~Please enjoy~**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Prologue**

In a dark, void empty space, a single orb of light shines in the darkness. It is unknown what it really is but it's something close to a "thought" or a soul as you might refer to it.

"Huh?...where am I?" said the orb.

It seems that this orb of light had awoken, confused by the things around him, but more precisely by 'nothing'.

"and more importantly 'what am I?'" the orb was unsure what it really is. The orb's behavior closely resembles something that just was born out of nowhere and just recently. The orb shined brighter as it thinks about these things.

And then suddenly it heard a voice.

"It seems that you had awaken" said the mysterious motherly voice.

"Umm.. Who are you? And do you know what am I or where am I?" The orb asked.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions but slow down for now, regarding the place, I cannot tell you but I am the goddess and I can assure you that I am your creator"

"O-ok?"

 _ **'I'm not really sure why the voice can't tell me where I am, but…. '**_

"If I am your creation then does that mean that you're my parent?"

 _ **'Parent? What's a parent?...How do I know these things? There's a lot stuff that I need to process first but the things she said just gives me more questions…'**_

The orb is bombarded by such thoughts trying to answer its own questions

"I guess you could say that" said the voice, "I had created you for a purpose and a mission".

"What is it?"

"I…..no, We need your help, we need you to save the world and save the races" the voice continued "you are our only hope to help us to prevent the impending doom of the world and purge the unknown enemies ahead"

"…." The orb can't help but say nothing and stay silent after hearing its parent's plea.

 _ **'What is this? This is ridiculous…. and I just woke up and I'm not even sure what I need to do….or I can do at least'**_

"Cease your worries my child, I have no other choice but to burden you with this responsibility but I'm sure the world that you will save will be the world that you'll happily live in."

"I'm not going to be used?"

"No, after I send you to the living realm I'm sure you will find your own purpose and your own reason to protect that world…."

"O-on my own?"

"*chuckle* you just have been just born and you already want to leave my care? What a rebellious child.." after the voice said this the orb's feeling of unease just went away, even if it can't see the face of its parent, it can feel the sincere feelings with every words that she said… "This is not the first time that the world is threatened by the darkness, and at that time we regrettably made a mistake…"

"A mistake?"

"…You are the second creation that I personally made, We made a hero centuries ago...yes, the world's end was evaded but that hero…We didn't consider his own well being and the consequences were horrifying"

"…"

"He is the legendary hero 'the hero of iruna'. We, the gods have so much to learn back then…to control his spirit out of his will, to use and treat him as thing of convenience….we regret that we were so narrow minded and made these mistakes"

"…" The orb just continued to stay silent as it listens carefully.

"But do not worry, I was chosen to create you…..and this time I won't repeat the past mistakes again, I'll be only guiding you and you're going to decide for yourself as you will have your own will"

"my own will…"

 _ **'To think that this is the second time it happened and he is the reason why I have a different fate from his…poor guy, I'm sure he had suffered a lot. I don't know if I'll ever meet him but I really want to say thanks…'**_

"….my time is running up" said the voice.

The orb's surroundings started to change, from a dark space to a black and white room with a shining magic circle under it.

"huh?"

"And it's time to send you to your mission"

"really?! Bu-but I not ready and sure about this yet!"

The orb started to change as well…its starting to take shape, and it appears to be a white shining silhouette of a human.

"Don't worry, my divine guidance will be with you always…."

"Am I….Am I going to be fine?" the silhouette asked.

"…I'm sure that you will be fine and you will be able to answer your own questions by yourself as you continue your journey."

"…."

"…."

"….Thank you." The silhouette replied after a long pause.

"Hmm? What for?"

The magic circles started to shine brighter and its starting to form magic circles layer by layer that surrounded the silhouette.

"For giving me a chance of course! I might have an unfair responsibility that I need to hold on to even I was just created a moment ago and even if the times are rough too….But creating me is one of the biggest gifts that I can have…to live a life!"

"…"

"Mother? What's wrong?"

 _ **'Mother? What did I say that?'**_

"…Well its nothing, I'm just glad"

Both the voice and the silhouette were surprised for a moment…that they felt something warm that they just experienced for the first time.

"Well it's time to send you to the living realm!"

This time, even though the voice said it with a lively voice but the silhouette sensed a bit of loneliness from her words.

"yes…I'll be going now Mother, I'll promise that I will do my mission with my utmost best. Farewell!"

"Farewell…"

This time the whole room was just bathed with white light and the silhouette's consciousness faded after hearing the voice whisper something quietly.

 _"Farewell, my son Ain.."_

 _ **Chapter 1-**_ ** _Prologue_**

 _ **–End-**_

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Well what do you think? I really can't wait to write chapter 2 with the protagonist's first appearance!**

 **You guys might noticed but…yes, I'm sure there will be errors here and there but please remember what I'll say next.**

 **I'm not really good at English because it is my second language.**

 **The reason I decided to write this fanfic is because I've been playing toram online so much that I thought it would be cool to make some stories about my own character backstories and my own experiences with the game as well. I'm really striving to be a better writer so I'll be practicing English while writing this fanfic with the very best I can**

 **I really hope that you can criticize my work (not too harsh please lol) since I'm having also a bad time recognizing my mistakes, also I remember only a little about the game main story since it's been a while that I redo the main story.**

 **I hope that you can give me some reviews and share this with your friends that might take an interest about my work.**

 **With that all said**

 _ **-Thank you for reading my first ever fanfic-**_


End file.
